Users of digital resources frequently create digital assets, such as word-processor documents, video files, audio files, spreadsheets, computer programs, Web sites, databases, digital photographs, text messages, online social-media feeds, address books, flow charts, graphics, and any of a huge number of other types of useful digital entities.
Creating a digital asset may consume significant time, effort, or other resources, so it can be more efficient to reuse all or part of an existing asset, rather than creating one from scratch. But it may be difficult for a user to identify, evaluate, or access such an existing asset in a multi-user environment like a business's computer network, a cloud-computing environment, or a social-media network.